Besos de Mariposa
by nikisnapeprince
Summary: Severus Snape no ha muerto y tiene tres hijos; Constanza, Máximo y Balbinus, quienes conviven y tienen aventuras con la tercera generación.Vivirán una historia de misterio, sutil como el vuelo de una mariposa, apasionado y tierno como el primer beso.
1. Chapter 1

Besos de mariposa

_Besos de mariposa_, es la conclusión de la idea inicial de un fic sin terminar (también mío) _Días de San Mungo_. Sin embargo no necesitan conocer la primera versión para tomar la línea.

Situada 22 años después de la última batalla, la historia mezcla el mundo de Harry Potter con las más conocidas leyendas del Reino Unido

a sinopsis fue escrita por mi crítico más feroz, Emilio, quien comparte la cuenta con su hermanita Pato. Todos-mienten Emile, todos mienten. Gracias amigo.

_Besos de mariposa_, es la unión de dos mundos fantásticos, uno creado por la fabulosa JK Rowling, y otro por la memoria inglesa, por las históricas anécdotas populares. Se sitúa 22 años después de la última Batalla.

"Seis cuervos custodian la Torre de Inglaterra, el día que los cuervos mueran la Monarquía Británica se acabará", cita la profecía que el Conde de Rochester, un ambicioso vampiro, quiere llevar a cabo.

Tres asesinatos en Hogsmeade, anteceden el secuestro de siete alumnos de Hogwarts. _Besos de mariposa_ es narrada desde dos lugares distintos, uno la Torre Blanca, donde se encuentran los secuestrados, otro El Ministerio, donde están los padres de los chicos.

La historia se desarrolla a partir de eso, la conclusión del plan de Rochester, la búsqueda de los padres, y el propio plan que idean los siete chicos para escapar, un cambio emocionante de tiempos, lugares, personajes (entre pottericos y reales), que van debelando poco a poco el misterio que envuelve la trama.

Cada capítulo es por sí mismo un cuento, la narración describe el ambiente actual y el pasado de los personajes. Sus historias individuales se mezclan en una línea común, descubrimos sorpresas como que, Severus Snape, no está muerto.

_Besos de mariposa_ es un _thriller _lleno de momentos de misterios, de maravillosas descripciones, de uso de leyendas, de inesperadas traiciones. Pero también es una emocionante historia de amor.

Niki utiliza del amor las facetas extrañas y poco convencionales, el amor descompuesto, las obsesiones, el desamor, la venganza, el dolor, la rutina. Y al final nos deja una lección de amor puro, sutil como el vuelo de una mariposa, apasionado y tierno como el primer beso.

Todos-mienten

Emilio

* * *

><p>Hola soy niki es la priemra vez que publico en FanFiction, lo hago regularmente en Potterfics donde soy niki_snapeprince. Espero disculpen mis errores de novata, porque todavía me resulta muy ajena la página.<p>

Besos de Mariposa, surge de mi amor por Severus Snape, un día pensé que habría pasado sí en la Segunda Batalla, naggini no muerde su cuello, y bien se me ocurrió que se casaba con Florence, una compañera de Hogwarts, y tenía tres hijos: Constanza, Máximo y Balbinus. Besos de Mariposa es la historia en la que sus hijos conviven y tienen toda clase de aventuras con al tercera generación. Les digo que ahora se encuentran atrapados en la Torre Blanca, del Palacio Real, un castillo sitúado en la ribera norte del río Támesis. Fueron secuestrados por un ambicioso vampiro, el Conde de Rochester, quien quiere llevar a cabo la maldición más temida de Londres; la cual anuncia el fin de la Monarquía Britanica a casusa de la migración de los seis cuervos que custódian la Torre. El género es misterio y romance, o bueno eso intento. Espero que la disfruten.

Niki


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos por leer.

Besos de Mariposa

El conde de Rochester

Olvidé preguntarte ¿qué tanto gustas de los cuentos? Porque sé de uno, conozco muchas versiones, pero me dicta mi estirpe asumir la galesa. Mis orígenes me revuelven la memoria con un suave olor de narcisos, sólo los caballeros recordamos el perfume de nuestra tierra. ¡Pero vaya qué soy desconsiderado! Haz notado la facilidad con que pierdo mi discurso… ¡Que importa!, te decía del cuento, o profecía en el caso de los que, como tú y yo, pertenecemos al terreno de lo que llaman fantástico…

Detuvo su monólogo cuando la mujer entró, el movimiento de la puerta agitó el candelabro, la luz tenue de la habitación tambaleó, una corriente de aire fresco recorrió el cuarto incomoda como una intrusa.

Ella se quedó estática al ver a ese hombre detrás de la pileta, quien en un acto mecánico, molesto por su presencia, sacó la cabeza del muchacho. El prisionero apenas sentirse liberado, con una tos espásmica, escupió el agua contenida en sus pulmones, sus respiraciones eran salvajes.

-Ah, mi querida Beatriz, lamento que tuvieras que presenciar este incomodo momento. Tengo la impresión de que te has adelantado a nuestra cita- El Conde de Rochester sostuvo entre sus manos las de la señorita invitándola a salir.

Sin retroceder un paso, Beatriz susurró - Mi reloj marca las seis, quizá sea error mío-

-Mi noción del tiempo es tan mala como mi retórica- Rochester caminó hacia el joven que su sirviente detenía frente a la pila, enredó los dedos en el empapado cabello negro, levantó su cabeza y cuando sus narices estuvieron de rozarse continuó.

Sucedió en un tiempo tan lejano que los reinos de la magia, criaturas y muggles, no estaban divididos, yo prefiero "definidos". La prometida de Bran, uno de los fundadores del Reino de Gales, fue secuestrada a días de su boda. Bran salió a su rescate, recorrió toda la Isla entonces poblada de Dragones y magos que convivían con la corte. La encontró, en el jardín de un viejo hechicero; convertida en flor.

El conjuro sólo podía romperse con sangre, que debía ser derramada en un sacrificio, tenía que vaciar sobre ella la sangre de su cuello. ¡Sin pensarlo, Bran, con su propia espada se cortó la cabeza! No dio tiempo al hechicero de explicar que ella no volvería a ser mujer, su sacrificio no revertiría el maleficio pero la haría vivir por siempre. Por eso en el Reino de Gales los campos están cubiertos de narcisos. Pero esos son vicios míos que no importan al relato, continúo.

La cabeza de Bran fue enterrada a la orilla del Támesis. En agradecimiento, por sus servicios a la corona, el Rey, Ricardo Corazón de León, construyó sobre ella la primera de las siete torres de este castillo. Justo en donde estamos; la Torre Blanca.

Comprenderás que la introducción romántica no es la que concentra mi interés, esa clase de pasiones rebasan mi entendimiento. A mí, permite corregir, a nosotros, nos importa la profecía que surgió de la leyenda.

Está Torre es custodiada por seis cuervos, se dice que; el día que los cuervos la abandonen, La Monarquía Británica se acabará. Es curioso, porque no funciona si mueren, tienen que migrar y para que los cuervos se vayan, deben coincidir muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, estar reunidas todas _Las Joyas de la Corona_. Con eso no deberíamos tener problema, es aquí donde las esconden.

¿Sabes?, ¡sí qué lo sabes!, nos falta una y yo sé que tú la tienes, tú sabes dónde está, es lo que quiero que me digas. Me parece sencillo, ¿no entiendo por qué teníamos que hacer tanta parafernalia?

Como mi paciencia no es mucha y te has reusado a hablar conmigo, Máximo, se encuentra aquí nuestra adorada Beatriz. Me quedaría a presentarlos, pero no hace falta, sé que la conoces. Ella es mucho mejor que yo con las palabras., lo que no me sorprende, argumentar siempre me pareció una cualidad exclusivamente femenina. Me retito y te quedas en manos, o para efectos de la causa, oídos, de la señorita Goldie.

Con la misma sutileza de sus palabras, con la misma seguridad que de tan elegante lo volvía aterrador, caminó hacia la puerta, llamó al sirviente, quien antes de seguirlo, llevó al apenas consciente Máximo a una mesa. Con los girones de sus capas apagaron varias velas, su ausencia y la tenue iluminación crearon una atmósfera por poco romántica.


	3. Chapter 3

Besos de mariposa

Agradezco a todos los que han leído y espero sus comentarios, muchas GRACIAS.

Como estoy en contra del plagio, le informo que este capítulo no está plagiado está inspirado que es muy distinto en el guión de una obra de teatro que me encanta y hace llorar, dejo la cita porque no quiero que se preste a malos entendidos, Pedro y el capitán de Mario Benedetti.

La señorita Goldie

-Te presionaron un poco, eso parece, y no hablaste, eso es claro-

Máximo notó el ligero carraspear en la voz de Beatriz, ese que la delataba nerviosa. Acostumbrado estaba a escucharla. Era un cambio de tono tan sutil, a nada de ser imperceptible, pero él podía oírlo.

En su vida, Beatriz, había sido esa mujer a la que se rindió sin motivo y por última instancia, a la que se entregó sin intención, con una pasión mesurada. La que dejó en reservas el "te quiero" y estuvo siempre lejos de un "te amo".

Podía pasar por hermosa, era musa de los que aman el arte vacio. Se encontraba en un punto indefinido de la hipocresía; tenía una esencia casi autentica, un andar sin cadencia, ojos de por no dejar, labios de por si acaso y cómo último recurso; su cuerpo detallado.

Para Máximo, era la mujer que podía desaparecer una mañana y hacerle perfectamente soportable continuar, porqué aún con sus años de más le faltaban misterios. Beatriz, fue la mujer que escuchó con más educación que interés.

La escuchó un martes llamarlo al terminar la clase de Adivinación, exaltar sus habilidades y pedirle que se quedara un momento más. La escuchó sugerir que abandonara el "profesora Goldie" que prefería Beatriz.

Por días la escuchó hablar de cosas serias como una experta y en un arranque de sinceridad; la escuchó decir lo poco que le importaban esos temas.

Pensaba diferente que Rochester, para él Beatriz escuchaba mejor de lo que hablaba. Su plática podía, al cabo de una hora, volverse pesada, aún con eso la escuchó nombrar sus poquitas pero vivas pasiones.

Algún tipo de literatura; que él no recordaba, los chocolates; si blancos, rellenos o amargos, tampoco podía decirlo, y ese detalle tan sencillo como inquietante; la lluvia rala que cae en los días soleados. La lluvia que se evapora tan pronto que no alcanza a mojar el piso y uno no termina de saber si ocurre o es parte de una fantasía.

Fue un día de lluvia pero sin sol y después de casi hacer el amor, que Máximo examinó el rostro de Beatriz y descubrió en él, ese gesto congelado entre dos sentimientos contrarios.

Nunca la oyó reír ni siquiera la vio sonreír, pero, sí tenía alguna tristeza la escondía con maestría, porque tampoco llevaba con ella el aire taciturno de los que sufren, ni su cabello estaba opaco, ni sus uñas carcomidas, ni sus ojos eran un mapa de venitas reventadas.

Aún así, percibía al acariciarle las mejillas, ese aroma de lágrimas reprimidas, y sus labios le sabían a sal y cuando recorría sus dientes alineados como un frente, la risa de Beatriz se enredaba en su lengua con la debilidad de un naufrago, con las mismas ganas de vida, después, se hundía en su saliva.

Beatriz no escondía sus alegrías ni dolores, era consciente de ellos, los sentía, los vivía como un secreto. Era como una caja de seguridad, como un día de lluvia y sol o como los llantos que se acompañan de risa.

Ahí la tenía, frente a él, con esa expresión indefinida, pero un poco más pálida, un poco más callada, tal vez, un poco menos viva. Esa mujer era sólo la silueta que lo llevaba al recuero de otra Beatriz.

-Al final, todos hablan, lo que cambia es el momento en que se deciden a hacerlo, las cosas se complican, cada vez se van poniendo más duras, unos resisten más que otros, yo no creo que sea valor, ni lealtad, sinceramente lo considero masoquismo- Silencio.

-¿Sabes?, las prácticas de Rochester me parecen inhumanas, habría preferido que usara magia, así se pierde menos tiempo, es más efectiva, pero los vampiros no tienen magia, algunas habilidades sí, pero nada se compara. No estamos aquí para hablar de Rochester, él ya te ha dicho lo que quiere, Las Joyas de la Corona, la que falta, la que tú tomaste, dime dónde está- Silencio.

- Rochester tiene menos paciencia que yo, me ha dado sólo unas horas- Silencio.

- Prefiero esa resistencia pasiva, algunos gritan de todo, menos lo que queremos que nos digan, luego sin que se den cuenta lo murmuran, se les sale- Silencio.

-Como vieja amiga te lo digo, no te conviene obstinarte, no sé si escuchaste pero yo no estoy aquí para hacerte daño, yo sólo quiero hablar contigo ¿entiendes?- Silencio.

-Conozco bien a los de tu tipo Max, ¿puedo llamarte Max?, antes no te molestaba pero pregunto ahora, ¿será qué prefieres señor Snape? No, eso nunca lo soportaste. Supongo que ha de ser difícil crecer asociado siempre a la leyenda del padre o comparado, ¿no? Como estamos en un momento de verdad pero solemne lo dejaré en Máximo ¿qué te parece?- Silencio.

-Ah, te decía Máximo, conozco a los de tu tipo, a los Gryffindor, sé que estás cosas les levantan el orgullo, ¿verdad? Te sientes bien contigo, te sientes valiente. Te repito hablarás, ya sé que no ahora pero lo harás, cuando Rochester se ponga impaciente. La verdad es que te va a quebrar, la resistencia nunca es más fuerte que sus técnicas-Silencio.

-Ahora te parece soportable porque es físico, luego deja de jugar con el cuerpo y empieza a hacerlo con la mente. Por ejemplo ya sabe lo de tu boggart, yo no entiendo por qué eso tan sencillo; la obscuridad es la fobia más común. Pero Rochester no lo va a analizar, él no dudará en usarlo, ¿tú crees qué hace falta llegar a tanto?- Silencio.

-Yo no Maxie, Máximo, por eso estoy aquí, para evitar que Rochester te use de juguete, porque te repito sus modos me son desagradables. Tienes que confiar en mí, yo soy como tu hada madrina, bueno, sin los deseos, entonces soy como tu ángel de la guarda, o tu confidente, o algo así como la hora del té. Soy tu descanso Máximo, pero no te excedas. En este juego yo también tengo mis derechos, y me puedo decidir llamar a Radford si no accedes, ¿no te gustaría que te hundiera la cabeza otra vez?- Silencio.

-Ni a mí, recuerda que tenemos poco tiempo, no hay que dejar que esto se estanque en un monologo, tampoco voy a aceptar el papel de idiota hablando sola. Pero no necesitamos que venga Radford, yo creo en el dialogo, Max, confío en la persuasión. Entiendo que Rochester dude de su oratoria, que es realmente mala, pero tú y yo nos entendemos diferente, ¿no es así?, ¿te acuerdas?, yo sé que sí- Silencio.

-Si no vas a responder lo que te pregunto está bien, respeto que no quieras contestarme, entonces empieza a hablar, por qué no cambiamos un rato, estamos en confianza ¿no? Pregúntame tú-

Casi se rompió el silencio cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, su mirada hasta entonces fija sobre la mesa, se concentró en los ojos de la señorita Goldie, la mujer que no estaba seguro de haber querido, la que nunca terminó de conocer.


End file.
